


you will hanker for an anchor just to cling to

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Kink Bingo 2015, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if Roy's on the wrong side of a bottle of tequila, or he's just come back from Star City or <em>whatever</em> - sometimes, Roy needs more from Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will hanker for an anchor just to cling to

**Author's Note:**

> for the d/s square on my Kink Bingo card and also for my fave ohmcgee. this is some drunk writing ya'll so apologies for any errors.

It's not something that happens all the time. Usually, they just fuck around when they feel like it, when they're drunk or horny or whatever, but sometimes. Sometimes, if Roy's on the wrong side of a bottle of tequila, or he's just come back from Star City or _whatever_ \- sometimes, Roy needs more from Jason than that.

Like tonight – tonight, Roy comes home from god knows where, crawls into Jason's lap where he's sitting on the couch, leans down toward Jason's ear and says, "Jay. Please?"

And Jason doesn't have to ask what he wants, doesn't need to know _why_ , just grips Roy's face tightly, looks him in the eye and says, "Go get on the bed. Clothes off, spread out for me. Don't move until I tell you to," and Roy _shivers_ all over, clambers back off of him and heads for Jason's room.

Jason waits. Ten minutes, twenty, until he knows Roy's dying for it, and sure enough when he finally walks into the room, Roy's laid out on the bed for him, dick so hard it makes Jason's mouth water. Roy whines when he sees him, says, _"Jay_ ," but Jason shushes him, strips off his shirt and gets on the bed between Roy's legs.

"Did you touch yourself while you were waiting for me?" Jason asks. Roy shakes his head, says, "I wanted to, but –" Jason shushes him again, says, "Good boy. You know you have to wait for me."

"Yeah, Jay," Roy says. "I always wait, you know –" Jason shoots him a look, and he snaps his mouth shut. Jason reaches over him, pulls two neckties out of the drawer of the nightstand and Roy lifts his arms up without having to be told, lets Jason tie him to the bedposts.

He keeps his hands off Roy when he does it, careful not to touch any part of him but his wrists. Then he looks down at Roy, licks his lips and says, "You make me so hard when you look like this. Just ready to take anything I give you, aren't you?"

"Yes," Roy says. His eyes are so huge with want, with _need_ , and it makes Jason just want to kiss him, fuck his tongue into Roy's mouth and let Roy ride his cock til they're both sore with it.

But it's not about that right now, so Jason says, "What do you want first, huh? You want me in your mouth?"

"Yes," Roy says quietly, and when Jason reaches down, pinches Roy's nipple he says, " _Yes_ ," again, louder this time.

"Mm," Jason says. "Yeah." He climbs up Roy's body, pulls his dick out of his jeans and says, "Open up for me, baby."

Roy opens his mouth, opens it so _wide_ , and Jason feeds Roy his cock slowly, barely breaching past his lips and Roy's already whining for it, _drooling_ for it, already pulling at his restrains like all he wants to do is grab Jason by the hips. He swirls his tongue around the head of Jason's cock, tongues his slit, and Jason feels his eyes flutter closed.

"Ask," Jason says, and he leans back enough so Roy can talk.

"Fuck," Roy says. "Jay – will you –"

Jason drag's Roy's head back, pulls at his hair until Roy moans so loud Jason almost thinks he came already, and Roy says, "My face, just –" and Jason thrusts back in, isn't the least bit surprised when Roy takes him down like nothing.

"This what you want, Roy? Want me to just use that pretty mouth of yours?" Jason asks, and Roy moans in agreement, the sound vibrating up Jason's cock and making him thrust harder, until he feels his cock hit the back of Roy's throat.

"So good to me," Jason says. "Bet you'd let me do this all day if I wanted to, huh? Just keep you here and come down your throat again and again, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Roy's head bobs like he agrees, but he can't talk with the way Jason's fucking his face, can't do anything but take it, spit and precome dripping down his lips, sweat dripping from his neck down his chest.

"God," Jason says. "God, Roy, need you so _much_ ," he says, and it's not an act, it's just that when Roy gets like this, Jason can say what _he_ needs to, too. Roy whines as Jason starts to move faster, breathing hard out of his nose, and Jason yanks Roy back by the hair, reaches down for Roy's dick and warns, "Don't come yet."

"No," Roy says, shaking his head. His lips are red and swollen already, and Jason wants to spend hours, later, kissing them – later.

"No," Jason agrees. He grips Roy's dick, slides his hand up and down it a couple times, and Roy's hands clench and unclench, but otherwise he doesn't move, doesn't try to get Jason to really touch him. "Yeah," Jason says. "You know you have to wait for me. Know you'll get what you want if you're _good_."

Roy nods, opens his mouth to ask something, but Jason stops him with two fingers in his mouth, says, "Suck."

And Roy does, wets Jason's fingers right down to the knuckle, and Jason's so turned on from it, from _this_ that he can barely think. He takes his fingers out of Roy's mouth, slides them underneath Roy, and when he pushes at Roy's hole, Roy's body seizes _up_ and Roy says, "Oh my god, oh my god, yes, _please_."

It's not like it's been so long, not like they don't fuck all the time, but not – not like this.

"You're so good about taking me in your mouth," Jason says. "You gonna be good here, too? Promise not to come until I say?"

"Yes," Roy says. Jason leans down, bites Roy's shoulder, drifts back up and digs his teeth into the shell of Roy's ear. "Yes, what?" he asks.

"I – oh, _god_ Jay," he chokes out, because Jason's fingers are _in_ him now, teasing his prostate. "I promise."

"Good," Jason says. He puts his mouth over Roy's, just for a second, just long enough to lick the come from the bottom of his lip, and then he takes his fingers out of Roy and gets off the bed. Roy _whimpers_ , but Jason's only gone long enough to get his jeans off, and then he's back between Roy's legs.

He doesn't fuck him right away. He _wants_ to, wants to get his dick inside of Roy and just go until they both collapse, but he wants this, too – he shoves Roy's legs even further apart, pushes him back and sucks Roy's balls, tongues Roy's hole until Roy's screaming his name, or something that sounds like it.

Jason wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looks back up at Roy. Roy's eyes are so dark with want you could barely even call them green anymore, face and chest all flushed to hell, wrists red from where he's been pulling at his restrains since Jason started fucking him with his tongue, and Roy doesn't have to ask before Jason says, "Okay. Okay."

He lifts Roy's legs over his shoulders, guides his dick to Roy's ass and thrusts in all at once. Roy's eyes roll back with the feeling, and his stomach is _covered_ in precome. Jason fucks him fast, makes the whole bed rattle with it, tells him over and over how good he feels, how good he's _been_ , and when he's getting close he finally says, "Come for me, Roy. It's okay."

Roy loses it, just fucking screams out his orgasm as he comes all over his belly, his chest, dribbles a little on Jason's chin and Jason laughs and licks it off as he keeps fucking Roy, balls slapping against Roy's ass and Roy's legs gripping him tight, and then Roy says, " _Please_ ," and Jason comes, nails biting down into Roy's thighs hard enough to bleed.

He collapses onto Roy, unties one of Roy's restraints and Roy undoes the other, and then Roy's petting his hair, dragging him up to settle on his chest, still too blissed out to do anything but mumble happy, incomprehensible syllables.

Jason stays like that until he catches his breath, and then he makes his way back down Roy's body, cleaning the come from his belly and between his thighs until Roy's hard again. He swallows Roy down and Roy says, "Jay, Jay, you don't have to –" but Jason doesn't listen, just works Roy in his mouth until he comes again for him, gasping, his whole body shaking as he does.

This time, when Jason looks up at Roy he looks a little more like himself again – a sweaty, fucked-out mess, for sure, but more like the Roy he knows all the same. Jason tosses the ties back into the nightstand, drags Roy into the shower so they can both clean up, and he knows Roy's _really_ back when the stupid fucker wraps his arms around Jason and starts singing fucking _West Side Story_ in his ear, loud and out of tune.


End file.
